


How To Plan Your Wedding In Three Seconds

by Jellycho



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fuck you Nicci you made me post this, remember that one scene in PotC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycho/pseuds/Jellycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lea ruins the drama of the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Plan Your Wedding In Three Seconds

During the final battle against Xehanort and his god damn horde of what-the-fuck-evers, two best friends fight back to back, trusting each other with their very lives.

Lea keeps an eye on the newly freed Isa, watching as he parries enemy after enemy with his Claymore while trying to keep himself intact with his own Keyblade. Suddenly, a thought comes at him, and he clears a small space between him and the former-Nort for his voice to carry through.

"Isa… will you marry me?" 

"I don’t think now is the best time!" Isa yells back, flustered, and yet desperately trying to keep himself together to continue fighting. Keeping the enemies away from Sora and himself is his priority right now, Lea, thank you very much.

But Lea is persistent. “Now might be the only time!” he retorts, and then he quickly slashes his way towards the blue haired man, spinning him around to see straight into his now blue eyes. "I love you," he says. "I’ve made my choice. What’s yours?"

Isa can’t believe it. Really, out of all times to propose, Lea chooses _the final fucking battle…_  but oh well. Adult or not, Lea is still Lea, and instead of scolding him, Isa decides to tell the battlefield to  _fuck off_  and let him have his moment.

So he turns his head around until he finds silver hair, screams “Riku!” at the teenager in the chaos of the battle, and then finishes off by yelling, in his best voice, “Marry us!”

"I’m a little busy at the moment!" comes back the reply. The teenager is more than busy, actually; he’s completely surrounded, slashing frantically with his Keyblade and throwing spells like there’s no tomorrow just to keep himself alive.

"Riku, now!" It’s almost as if it’s Isa’s turn to be stubborn this time.

The teenager sighs, releasing a fire spell to get rid of a good amount of enemies before turning towards the couple, rolling his eyes, taking in a deep breath, and beginning:

"Dearly Beloved, we be gathered here today…"


End file.
